


Collecting the Data

by eldee



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reed can't figure out why Sue left him, Johnny helps conduct an experiment to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collecting the Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, inlovewithnight! It was so very nice to have met you, and since we talked both about how it is sad there is not more FF moviefic, and how Reed/Johnny was a ship you can get behind, TADA! Here you are, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you to sionnain for doing a quick beta read of this for me.

The dry erase marker was clutched in one of Reed's hands, while the other was brought up to his mouth, his thumbnail tapping against his lower lip. He stared at the board, the numbers and equations bolded and standing out against the white background.

But he didn't see it. Any of it.

His mind was somewhere else, thinking of something else. Thinking about how he _should_ be thinking about those numbers and equations, but not being able to focus on it.

It was quite frustrating, really. Reed lived for formulas and theories, and he didn't know what to do without them.

Just like he thought he lived for Sue, too, but now he didn't have her and he didn't know what to do without her, either.

Maybe _that_ was what was making him not focus on the whiteboard, but he certainly didn't want it to be distracting him. Now, more then ever, he _needed_ the comfort of his science.

"Reed? Dude. Reed!"

"Huh?" Reed looked over, and at the end of his whiteboard (well, three of them smushed together to make one really big one - he needed room for his numbers and equations and formulas and theories, you know) stood Johnny Storm.

Johnny. Huh. He no longer expected to see Sue standing there. Ben was out with his lovely woman friend. Johnny should be out… doing the many things Johnny did. Race car driving. Or women. Or maybe both. At once.

Reed sort of blushed, thinking about that.

He shook his head, but the action didn't seem to throw Johnny off. Must be used to it by now.

"Yes, Johnny?" Reed finally asked slowly.

Johnny stood there, chewing obnoxiously on his gum. Reed hated when he did that. It was distracting and made him look like a cow chewing on his own cud. It wasn't neat and tidy and didn't belong in a lab.

"She left."

"Yes, I am aware," Reed replied.

"Do you know why?" Johnny asked, starting to walk toward Reed.

Reed shook his head again, but with actual purpose this time. "No. No, I don't." He sighed. He never knew. Sometimes, he wished he could figure it out.

"You want to know, don't you?" Johnny asked, as if reading his mind. Reed wasn't sure how he was always able to do that. Was Johnny really that intuitive? No, no. Reed was probably just that transparent.

"Of course I do. Is that why you're here?" Reed asked, suddenly more intrigued. "To tell me?"

"To show you." Johnny was now standing right in front of Reed. Reed didn't think to take a step back. It was just Johnny.

Reed raised one eyebrow and gave him a half surprised, half skeptical look. (Patented look, practically, because very few could actually pull it off. Reed definitely could. Maybe it was the extra stretchiness of him, Ben suggested once.)

"Show me? How can you do that?"

Johnny grinned cockily, splaying his hands out to the side. "How does one show Reed Richards anything? Experimentations, of course."

 _Of course,_ Reed thought, and was almost about to say that out loud in agreement, when he was cut off.

By Johnny's lips on his own.

Huh.

At first, Reed didn't do anything. Nothing at all. He just stood there, surprised, with Johnny Storm's lips pressed up against his.

"You're supposed to be experimenting," Johnny murmured, lips moving slightly against Reed's.

Oh. Oh! _Oh._

But then Reed Richards did just what Reed Richards does. He experimented, of course.

His lips moved slow at first, a bit tentatively. Johnny seemed to let him do what he wanted and moved his lips and head only to go along with whatever was needed for Reed to do it. Slightly to the left. A little to the left. A nip at the top lip. A suck on the bottom. And then he swiped his tongue gently against the seam of Johnny's lips, and he parted them.

Reed hesitated. But only for a second. He started this experiment, he was going to finish it.

His tongue remained shallow at first, just dragging across Johnny's teeth, but then went deeper, moving over Johnny's tongue and exploring the deep, moist cavern of the other man's mouth. All of it, ever little inch his own tongue could reach. And Johnny let him do just that.

Reed couldn't remember the last time he'd participated in a kiss like this. Even with Sue, it was sweet and gentle and chaste, because that's how Reed thought women were supposed to be kissed. Right?

When Reed broke away to catch his breath, he realized that he had his arms around Johnny, had him pulled in close with one hand holding his head steady by the back of his neck, and the other settled at the small of his back, though it still held his dry erase marker.

When had _that_ happened? Reed quickly surmised it had been the most appropriate way to get the best angle to perform the experiment. No, really.

Johnny's arms still hung down at his sides, but he had been leaning against Reed, just as Reed had been against him. They stepped away from each other at the exact same moment.

"Well?" Johnny asked, relaxed and cocky, but his cheeks looked a little more pink then they usually did.

"Well, then," Reed said slowly, blinking at the other man.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Well then, _what_ , Reed. The experiment? What'd you learn from it?"

Reed cocked his head to the side. "I'm not sure yet," he answered honestly. "I've collected the data, but now I need time to process it."

Johnny smacked his forehead with his palm and shook his head. "Typical Richards," he muttered, turning and walking away. He waved over his shoulder without looking back. "Later, Reed."

"Bye, Johnny!" Reed called after him. As an afterthought, he added, "Thanks!"

Reed turned back to the whiteboard. The dry erase marker was clutched in one of Reed's hands, while the other was brought up to his mouth, his thumbnail tapping against his lower lip. He stared at the board, the numbers and equations bolded and standing out against the white background.

Suddenly, a smile lit up his face. He reached forward and erased a four, replacing it with a two. "There!" he said brightly to himself. "That makes much more sense. On the way to being figured out, I think."

He obnoxiously snapped the gum in his mouth.

~end


End file.
